The present invention relates to washing devices.
Washing devices of the type having a chamber for storing the washing liquid are known in the prior art but these do not utilize both the displacement or washing liquid by pressurized air as a method of forcing the liquid from the chamber under pressure and valves to control the water pressure.
Among those prior art devices that do not teach the use of air displacement for moving water are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,033,812; 2,607,043; 2,850,742 and 3,192,537 which utilize rotary water pumps.